Beginning
by R.R. VIXX Diary
Summary: "Aku membenci mu, tapi aku juga mencintai mu"—Leo. KEO FIC AND OTHER COUPLE! VIXX FIC! Warning! Typo(s), GJ, Alur kecepetan, OOC! dll! [Ganti judul! ex : Hate you, but...]
1. Chapter 1

**Author : R.R. VIXX Diary**

**Title : Hate You, But…**

**Cast : **

**Lee Jaehwan a.k.a. Ken (VIXX)**

**Jung Taekwoon a.k.a. Leo (VIXX)**

**Member VIXX**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**Disclainmer : VIXX © JellyFish Hate You, But… © R.R. VIXX Diary**

**Summary ****: ****"Aku membenci mu, tapi aku juga mencintai mu"—Leo. KEO FIC OTHER COUPLE! VIXX FIC! Warning! Typo(s), GJ, Alur kecepetan, OOC! dll!**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_**(S)! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! I DON'T LIKE YOU BASH IN MY FANFIC!**

**-0o0-**

Matahari belum tampak, namun keenam namja berada di dalam ruangan dengan kaca besar di dalam nya.

Yup, Ruang Latihan.

Namun tampak nya keenam namja ini masih bersantai-santai, walau ada diantara mereka yang kadang-kadang menari-nari di depan kaca atau pergi ke ruangan kecil untuk bermain netbook atau mendengar musik.

Salah satu dari mereka, Ken, tengah membaca majalah dengan earphone bertengger di telinga nya.

"Ken hyung"

"Nde?"

"N hyung lama"

"Lalu?"

"Aku lapar~"

"Diam maknae! Pergilah ke Hongbin!" gertak Ken kesal.

Orang yang tengah berbicara dengan Ken tadi menggerutu pelan dan berjalan kearah namjachingu nya.

Mata Ken beralih ke seisi ruangan, mulut nya tersenyum tipis, "Tak biasanya sesepi ini…"

Ken menghela nafas, didepan kamera ia bisa bertingkah aneh dan sebagai nya—_walau di belakang kamera dia sering juga seperti itu_. Tapi ada saat nya dia frustasi bukan?

"Ken" panggilan kecil membuyarkan lamunan Ken.

"Ah, Leo hyung, waeyo?" tanya Ken, berusaha tersenyum.

Leo masih memasang wajah datar nya, lalu berbalik pergi.

"YAK! LEO HYUNG! ADA APA!" teriak Ken kesal, dia kira ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Dia kesal padamu, Ken hyung" kekeh Ravi yang tiduran di lantai ruang latihan.

"Diam, dasar penggemar abs" cibir Ken.

"YA! Kenapa sangat sepi~"

Teriakan yang berasal dari pintu masuk membuat semua nya berlari kearah leader mereka.

"Hyung! Aku sangat lapar~" rengek Hyuk.

"Baguslah kau datang hyung, Hyuk meng-grepe-grepe ku -_-" ucap Hongbin.

"WOOW! APA ISI NYA HYUNG?" teriak Ken, tangan nya membongkar isi tas plastic.

"…"

"Ravi, Ravi~ cepat bangun!"

"Dia tidak akan bangun, hyung" balas Hongbin, yang sudah tahu watak sahabat nya itu.

"Ck, kalau begitu, nanti malam tak ada jat—"

"TIDAK!"

"Dia bangun -_-" guman Hyuk, dengan nada ngeri.

"Baiklah~ waktu nya pembagian makanan~!" seru N riang, dia berlari kecil kearah Ken yang sudah mengeluarkan makanan.

"Appo, hyungie ;.;" ringis Ken, tangan nya dipukul oleh N.

"Jangan mengambil makanan seenak nya, dasar, duduk di tengah, kita akan pembagian makanan" tukas N.

"Leo! Jangan mengambil makanan seenak nya juga, ck, kau sama saja dengan Ken" gerutu N, melihat di atas paha Leo sudah banyak cemilan.

Leo mengangguk pelan dan menaruh makanan yang belum dibuka nya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"N hyung! Aku mau ini!" seru Hyuk.

"Aku yang ini!" seru Hongbin.

"Kau milik ku!" seru Ravi seraya memeluk N dari belakang.

"Hentikan Won Sik! Kau berisik sekali" gerutu N, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ravi.

"Hyung, aku yang ini…" ucap Leo, lalu duduk di sofa dan memakan cemilan nya.

"Ottokaji…." Ken tampak memilih makanan-makanan yang berada di depan nya, mata bulat nya memutar-mutar, mencari pilihan tepat.

"Ada apa, Ken hyung?" tanya Hongbin.

"Ah… ani… aku hanya bingung…" jawab Ken, menggaruk kepala belakang nya.

"Bingung memilih? Mau aku pilihkan hyung?" tawar Hongbin, Hyuk yang berada tak jauh dari nya langsung mendelik.

"Ken hyung, kau mau merebut Hongbin-ie ku? Dasar hyung k—"

"Bukan Hyuk, cih, kau sensitive sekali" gerutu Hongbin, lalu melihat-lihat makanan yang terkumpul di tengah ruangan tanpa memperdulikan Hyuk yang terdiam.

"HUEEEEEE! NNNNN HYUNG! HONGBIN HYUNG MARAH KEPADA KU! QAQ"

Bagaimana pun, maknae tetap maknae -_-

"HONGBIN!" teriakan N dari sudut ruangan membuat Hongbin berdecih.

"NDEEEEEE! ARRASOO!"

"Sudahlah Hongbin, biar aku pilih sendiri" ujar Ken, kembali memilih makanan.

"B—baiklah hyung…" balas Hongbin, lalu berlari kearah Hyuk yang sudah lari ke ruangan lain.

Ken menghela nafas pelan, dan akhirnya mengambil asal makanan dan duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Leo.

"…"

Untuk sementara, suasana antara dua orang ini hening, yang ada hanya suara Hongbin, Hyuk, dan kadang N dan Ravi yang tampak nya menonton adegan antara HyukBin itu.

"Anu… hyung…" panggil Ken memecah keheningan.

"Hm"

"Apa kabar mu baik?"

"Hm"

"Masih suka makan banyak ya? Maka nya hyung tambah gen—UWAA! NDE HYUNG! MAAFKAN AKU!" pekik Ken, karena tangan Leo mengenai titik sensitive nya.

"Aku tidak suka di bilang seperti itu, Jaehwan" ujar Leo dingin, Ken hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Arraso… aku hanya bercanda -3-" keluh Ken.

Kembali, suasana hening menyapa mereka, walau jarak antara Leo dan Ken sudah tidak sejauh tadi.

"TAPI HYUNG BENCI KU! QAQ"—Hyuk.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BICARA SEPERTI ITU, HYUK!"—Hongbin.

"ANI! SECARA TAK LANGSUNG HYUNG BILANG SEPERTI ITU KEPADA KU!"—Hyuk.

"ITU KATA MU! TAPI KATA KU TIDAK, BODOH!"—Hongbin.

"HUEEE! NNNNN HYUNG! HONGBIN HYUNG SEMAKIN MEMBENCI KU! QAQ"—Hyuk.

"HONGBIN!"—N.

"DIA YANG TIDAK MAU MENGERTI, HYUNG!"—Hongbin.

"KAU YANG MENGALAH!"—N.

"TIDAK AKAN! DIA YANG KEKANAKAN!"—Hongbin.

"HONGBIN HYUNG SEMAKIN MAKIN MEMBENCI HYUK! APA ADA SESUATU YANG KURANG DARI HYUK? HIKS"—Hyuk.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS HYUK, HYUNG SUSAH MENJELAS KAN NYA!"—Hongbin.

"TAPI HYUNG MEMBENCI HYUK! QAQ"—Hyuk.

"TIDAK! HYUNG TIDAK MEMBENCI MU!"—Hongbin.

"NNNNN HYUUUNGGG! QAQ"—Hyuk.

"HONGBIN!"—N.

"YAK! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MAU MENGERTI! QAQ"—Hongbin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA SAHABAT KU, HAH?"—Ravi.

"RAVI! TIDAK ADA YANG MAU MENDENGARKAN KU!"—Hongbin.

"HUEEE! SEKARANG HYUNG SELINGKUH DENGAN RAVI HYUNG! QAQ"—Hyuk.

"RAVII! HONGBIN!"—N.

Ken terkekeh pelan dengan suara-suara dari balik pintu yang menuju ruangan lain itu. Seperti nya sangat seru menonton kejadian itu, tapi jika dia datang pasti memperburuk keadaan, karena Hyuk salah paham kepada nya -_-a.

"Berisik sekali" gerutu Leo, ia mengambil headset nya.

"Tidak mau mendengarkan pertengkaran seru, hyung?" tanya Ken, melirik Leo yang tengah memilih lagu.

"Hm"

Ken menghela nafas, ia memutuskan melihat kejadian itu, mungkin bisa sedikit merubah mood nya.

"Ya, kenapa berisik sekali?!" keluh Ken, sedikit mengeraskan suara nya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Kkkk, suasana yang lucu dan menegangkan.

"Ck, mereka susah di lerai" gerutu N, melihat ketiga orang itu tengah berdebat dengan suara kencang, dan demi maknae nya tidak menangis, ia harus mendukung Hyuk.

"Tapi kenapa Ravi ikut-ikutan dalam masalah?" tanya Ken.

"Karena dia marah, sudahlah, kau tadi mendengar suara mereka kan?" jawab N, Ken hanya mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau cepat jadian dengan Taekwoon, hanya tinggal kalian yang belum jadian" ujar N, membuat paras Ken sedikit memerah.

"T—Tidak mungkin, Leo hyung tidak terlalu peduli… kepada ku" balas Ken, menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal.

"Memang, setiap kau berbuat sesuatu yang menurut ia menyebalkan, kau pasti langsung di—"

"Tidak perlu di lanjutkan, N hyung -_-" potong Ken.

"Baiklah, yang perlu kita pikirkan sekarang, melerai ketiga anak ini dan memberitahu Hyuk yang sensitive itu" ujar N.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGERTI, HYUK?"—Hongbin.

"HYUNG LEBIH PEDULI MEMBER LAIN DARI PADA AKU! QAQ"—Hyuk.

"DDDIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!"

"…"

Teriakan N ternyata berhasil menghentikan teriakan-teriakan maknae lines—_Hyuk, Hongbin, Ravi_.

"Bagus, kita tidak perlu memakai acara teriak-teriak. Lebih baik cepat ke ruang utama dan kita bicarakan baik-baik, mengerti?" tanya N, tangan nya mengarah ke pintu tempat Leo berada.

"A—arra—so…" jawab Hyuk, Hongbin, Ravi bersamaan.

"Hahahahaha! Hyung hebat sekali!" tawa Ken, menepuk-nepuk paha nya dengan keras.

"Kau juga diam, Ken. Kita harus memberitahu Hyuk" ujar N, melangkah pergi menuju ruang kaca besar itu.

Ken mengangguk pelan, dan mengikuti langkah N.

**-0o0-**

"Jadi, apa yang membuat mu marah kepada Hongbin, Hyuk?" tanya N.

"J—jadi hyung juga menud—"

"Hyung tidak menuduh mu, tapi jelaskan" potong N, walau dalan hal hantu dia di urutan paling bawah dan Hyuk berada di urutan paling atas, tapi dalam hal ini adalah kebalikan nya.

"H—Hongbin hyung membantu Ken hyung T.T"

"Hanya itu?" tanya N, mendesah kecil.

"Lagipula apa salah nya aku membantu Ken hyung? -_-a" tanya Hongbin.

"Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa?" tanya Ken, menunjuk diri nya sendiri.

"Mungkin, karena hyung biang keladi nya(?)" jawab Ravi asal.

"Diam kau, penggemar abs!"

"Hyung kenapa sih, tidak biasa nya hyung seperti ini?" tanya Ravi.

"Mood ku sedang tidak baik" jawab Ken asal.

"HUEE! MAAFKAN HYUK, HYUNG-IE! HYUK SALAH PAHAM! QAQ" pekik Hyuk, langsung memeluk Hongbin, setelah tadi di jelaskan oleh N.

"Nde… nde... kau juga minta maaf kepada Ken hyung" ujar Hongbin.

"Ken hyung… Hyuk minta maaf, Hyuk tau, Hyuk hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Hongbin hyung :( " ucap Hyuk.

"Arraso… dasar maknae"

"Baiklah, 10 menit lagi kita akan latihan" ujar N, ia melihat jam tangan nya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 5 sore.

"Sehabis itu pulang ke dorm!" seru Ravi.

"Dan tidur di dalam ruang pakaian -_-" sindir Hongbin.

"Aku mau makan!"—Ken.

"Ken hyung makan di dalam lemari pakaian :v" sindir Hyuk.

"Leo, cepat ke sini, kau jangan makan terus" panggil N.

Leo yang sedari tadi menonton, mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Begini… selagi kita menunggu 10 menit, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ujar N, tangan nya bertepuk tangan sekali.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ken, seperti nya ia tertarik dengan apa yang akan N ajukan.

"Hmm… kapan kalian bersama?" tanya N, mata nya melirik Leo dan Ken.

"…"

"…"

**8 Menit Kemudian…**

"Kalau hyung mau berbicara seperti itu, aku pergi" jawab Leo dingin, ia berdiri dan pergi keruangan lain.

"Huft… lagi pula ngapain hyung menanyakan seperti itu, aneh" sindir Ken, menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, karena…—"

"Hyung, sudah 10 menit! Ayo kita latihan!" seru Hyuk, berdiri semangat dan berlari menuju audio.

"대.다.나.다.너 hyung?" tanya Hongbin.

"Nde, aku melihat masih ada yang salah…" jawab N, melirik orang yang disamping nya.

"Kenapa kau melirik ku?" tanya Ravi.

"Saat part mu, kau melakukan kesalahan bodoh, cih, padahal kau dancer" jawab N berdecih.

"Arraso… -_-"

"Hongbin, panggilkan Leo" ujar N.

"Nde, hyung"

**-0o0-**

**VIXX dorm, 01.24 KST**

"Hoooaaamm…"

Ken mengucek mata nya, rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyapa nya. Memang harus nya ia tidur 2 jam yang lalu, namun saat itu dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja" guman Ken, ia berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah kamar.

**KREK**

Saat Ken membuka pintu, tertampanglah keempat member. Leo, Hyuk, Hongbin, dan N. Ravi memilih berada di ruang pakaian untuk tidur.

"Huft… seperti nya aku harus tidur di tempat lain =.=" keluh Ken, karena biasa nya dia tidur berhimpitan dengan N.

Dan akhir nya Ken memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Ravi. Tak apalah.

**KREK**

"Ravi, boleh aku tidur bersama—mu… Ravi?" panggil Ken, perkataan nya terhenti karena melihat pose tidur Ravi yang… aneh…

"Kalau begitu aku tidur di dalam lemari saja -_-" keluh Ken, ia membuka lemari nya dan memasuki bagian bawah lemari.

"Annyeonghaseyo…"

**-0o0-**

**VIXX dorm, 07.00 KST**

"HYUNG! KEN HYUNG MENGHILANG!" pekik Hongbin, setelah mencari keseluruh dorm pastinya, kecuali lemari-lemari.

"Aish, pantas saja sejak tadi pagi ia tidak terlihat" keluh N, memijat pelipis nya, beruntung manejer sedang tidak berada di dorm.

Leo yang sedari tadi hanya memakan sarapan melirik N, Hongbin, Hyuk yang hiruk pikuk. Walau dalam pikiran nya sudah di kirakan Ken berada di mana.

"Leo hyung, apa kau tau Ken dimana?" tanya Hongbin, menghampiri Leo.

"Lemari… nya…?" tebak Leo, dan melanjutkan makan nya.

"AH! Aku belum memeriksa lemari!" pekik Hongbin dan berlari ke ruangan pakaian.

**BRAK**

"KEN HYUNG!"

"Nyam…"

"…"

"Jadi… kita mencari dia dengan susah payah, ternyata ia tidur di dalam lemari pakaian? hebat" desis N.

"Hmm…" Ken menggeliat tak nyaman, karena cahaya memasuki sela-sela matanya.

"Ken hyung, bangun, ini sudah pagi!" ucap Hongbin, menggoyangkan pundak Ken.

"Sudahlah hyung, langsung jatuhkan saja ke lantai" usul Hyuk.

"Siapkan dulu kasur Ravi" lanjut N, tangan nya menggeser kasur Ravi untuk menjadi landasar tubuh Ken nanti.

"Hana… dul… set!"

**BRUK**

"HUAA!"

"Bangun hyung!" pekik Hongbin, masih mencoba membangun kan Ken.

"Arraso… arraso… kalian menganggu tidur special ku" keluh Ken, memegang kepala nya yang sedikit pusing dan berjalan meninggalkan hyung dan kedua saeng nya.

"Yang penting dia sudah bangun hyung '-'9" hibur Hyuk.

"Ya sudah, kita siapkan makanan saja" ujar N, membereskan kasur Ravi dan pergi menuju dapur.

**-0o0-**

"Hyung" panggil Ken, mulut nya sedikit penuh dengan makanan.

"Hm?" sahut N datar.

"Kita ke MBC kan?" tanya Ken, dibalas anggukan N.

"Bukan kah seharus nya kita sudah berangkat jam segini…?" tanya Ken ragu.

**PFUUUUUUTT**

"Makan yang sudah dimakan! Cepat siap-siap!" teriak N, seperti nya karena factor umur, dia sering lupa.

"Masih 1 setengah jam lagi hyung…" rengek Hyuk.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kita berangkat 25 menit lagi! Manejer akan menjemput!" seru N, ia sudah ke ruang pakaian duluan.

"Mengerikan, dan Ken hyung, kenapa kau mengingatkan N hyung?" tanya Ravi.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas" jawab Ken asal, memakan satu suapan lagi dan berdiri.

"Aku juga akan siap-siap, pye~"

"…"

"Lebih baik kita juga siap-siap" ujar Leo, mangkok nya sudah habis, dan siap untuk di cuci.

"Bukan kah gampang, tinggal memakai baju stage dan make-up di back-stage?" ujar Hyuk.

"Kita bukan mau debut lagi, kita harus prefesional, maknae. Cepat lah, sebelum N hyung marah" ucap Ravi.

"Memang ada benar nya, cepat lah Sang Hyuk-ie" kata Hongbin, menyusul Ravi yang menyimpan mangkok di tempat nya dan memasuki ruang pakaian.

"Huft… seperti nya aku harus menuruti perkataan hyungduel =.="

Memang harus, maknae -_-.

**-0o0-**

_Nae modeun geol wanbyeokhi haejesikyeobeorin neo_

_I think i'm losing control_

_I dalkomhan ge naege haeroulli eobtjanha_

_Neol saranghago sipeo_

_Saramin ge matna itorok areumdamna_

_Naege utneun jeo eolgul jom bwa_

_Nae saram doen ge matna jeonbu kkumeun aninga_

_Nae modeun geol da jugo sipeo_

Studio dipenuhi suara teriakan, melihat boyband naungan JellyFish Entertainment ini menyanyikan lagu terbaru mereka setelah comeback pada tanggal 31 Juli kemarin.

_(Naega wae ireolkka) an buryeotdeon yoksimi jakku_

_(Igeo wae ireolkka) nae aneseo keojyeoga_

_(Naega wae ireolkka) nado moreudeon naega kkaeeonan geot gata_

_Ne sarang ttaemune_

_(Uh uh woo~) neo ttaemune_

_(Uh uh woo~) neo hana ttaemune_

_(Uh uh woo~) geurae nega nal kkaewosseo_

_Nun tteumyeon jeil meonjeo tteooreuneun ne eolgul_

_Boji anko mot gyeondigo_

_Han beondo ibyeolhan jeok eomneun saramcheoreom neol_

_Saranghae saranghae saranghae maeil gobaekhanda_

_Nareul jeonbu alkka da almyeon silmanghalkka_

_Deo joheun saram doego sipeo (neoreul wihaeseo nan)_

_Neon joheun saramilkka animyeon tto eotteonga_

_Imi nan ppajyeobeoryeonneunde_

Keenam namja tampak menari dengan lincah. Tampak tak menunjukkan beban. Apalagi Ken, dia menunjukkan bakat nya dan ekspresi seperti biasa. Tidak seperti kemarin.

_(Naega wae ireolkka) an buryeotdeon yoksimi jakku_

_(Igeo wae ireolkka) nae aneseo keojyeoga_

_(Naega wae ireolkka) nado moreudeon naega kkaeeonan geot gata_

_Ne sarang ttaemune_

_(Uh uh woo~) neo ttaemune_

_(Uh uh woo~) neo hana ttaemune_

_(Uh uh woo~) geurae nega nal kkaewosseo_

_Neoneun jonjae jachega wanbyeokhae uahamgwa seksiga gongjonhae_

_Nun, ko, ip gariji anko areumdawo_

_Sesang honja jeonbu da sane_

_Gamtansaman nambalhae (wau) geokkuro mareul haebwado (uwa)_

_Nawa hamkkehal i bameun sone kkophineun hwangholhan bam_

_Nareul saranghandago malhaejwo_

_Naega michyeogagi jeone yeah_

_(Naega wae ireolkka) nae ane neobakke moreuneun_

_(Igeo wae ireolkka) michin sarami saenggyeosseo_

_(Naega wae ireolkka) naega moreudeon nareul nega kkeonaengeoya_

_I'll never let you go_

_(Uh uh woo~) can't let you go_

_ (Uh uh woo~) eotteon nari wado _

_(Uh uh woo~) naui modeun geol saranghaejwo_

_Song : VIXX - __대__.__다__.__나__.__다__.__너 __(G.R.8.U) _

**-0o0-**

**Back-Stage**

"Setelah ini, langsung ke tempat selanjut nya"

Suara manejer VIXX sedikit terdengar di telinga-telinga member. Para staf sibuk membuat angin untuk tidak membuat idol-idol kepanasan di tengah ruangan yang penuh ini.

"Hari ini hanya 2 jadwal kan?" desis N, bermaksud bertanya ke manajer yang berada di sebelah nya.

"Nde"

Beberapa menit selanjut nya, semua member VIXX berkumpul dan mengucapkan salam terima kasih kepada seluruh staf. Dan dilanjutkan pergi menuju van.

Udara yang cukup dingin membuat keenam namja itu berlari ke arah van dengan cepat. Berandai-andai, siapa cepat, dia dapat. Baju panggung masih melekat, make-up hanya sedikit yang berada di wajah mereka. Walau dalam mempromosikan lagu baru mereka ini, tidak perlu banyak make-up seperti mempromosikan On and On atau Hyde. Baju mereka pun terlihat lebih nonformal.

Tempat duduk seperti biasa. N dan manejer berada paling depan, kursi tengah ditempati oleh Leo dan Ken. Dan maknae line, ketiga nya berada di belakang.

Van tampak ribut oleh maknae line. Ken yang biasanya ikut meramaikan kini terdiam, walau kadang tertawa oleh ucapan atau kekonyolan maknae line. Matanya selalu di sempatkan melirik Leo.

'_Hyung…'_

"Ken hyung!"

Sahutan Hongbin membuat kepala Ken hampir terbentur jendela. Ken hanya berbalik, melihat maknae line yang tengah melihat nya dengan cengiran menghias di wajah mereka.

"Kita bermain!" seru Hyuk semangat.

"Ya! Jika bermain, ajak aku!" sahut N dari depan.

"Kau berada di depan, hyung-ie!" balas Hyuk.

"Terserah -..- asal jangan terlalu berisik!" ujar N.

"Nde~!"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak mood…" ucap Ken, beralasan. Tapi memang benar, dia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Huh, hyung mah -3- Leo hyung, kau ingin bermain?" ajak Hongbin.

Leo melirik sekilas, namun tidak ada jawaban dari nya.

"Tidak mau juga -3- kalau N hyung, terlalu jauh" keluh Hongbin.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu main -_-" balas Ken.

"Tapi ingin main -3-" sahut Hyuk.

Ken terkekeh pelan, walau selanjut nya ia memilih mendengarkan lagu. Hal yang sama di lakukan Leo setiap memasuki van—_kecuali ada sesuatu yang penting_.

Ken kembali melirik Leo. Sejak insiden dulu itu… kedekatan mereka meregang, walau kadang dekat karena pekerjaan. Sesama Main-Vocal, Ken dan Leo berlatih bersama. Tidak terlalu sering memang. Dan itu, membuat sesuatu di dada Ken terasa sakit.

'_Hyung…'_

"Hm?"

**DEG**

**DUK**

"Appo! ;.;" ringis Ken, kepala nya benar-benar terbentur jendela dengan keras.

"Kau kenapa, Ken?" tanya N, matanya melirik Ken dari kaca.

"Hanya terbentur, hehehe…." Jawab Ken dengan senyuman konyol nya.

Ken mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Bagaimana tidak, walau seperti perasaan, namun terkesan nyata. Ia memanggil Leo dari dalam batin nya. Namun mengapa Leo menanggapi nya walau dengan 'Hm'?

'_Hyung… apa kau masih membenci ku….?'_

**TBC**

Annyeonghaseyo. My name is R.R. Untuk lebih jelas nya lagi, lihat lah profil R.

FanFic _yang mungkin jika anda tidak tertarik melihat profil saya_, pertama di ini.

Mianhae jika FanFic ini mengecewakan. Dalam urusan EYD, R. tidak pandai.

By the why, judul 'Hate you, but…' hanyalah judul sementara. Dan summary pun hanyalah sementara. Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

**Mind To Review? And Call me R. not Author, Min or Mimin, dsb.**

**.**

_**Bandung, Sunday, 13.05 PM**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : R.R. VIXX Diary**

**Title : Beginning**

**Cast : **

**Lee Jaehwan a.k.a. Ken (VIXX)**

**Jung Taekwoon a.k.a. Leo (VIXX)**

**Member VIXX**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**Disclainmer : VIXX © JellyFish Hate You, But… © R.R. VIXX Diary**

**Summary ****: ****"Aku membenci mu, tapi aku juga mencintai mu"—Leo. KEO FIC OTHER COUPLE! VIXX FIC! Warning! Typo(s), GJ, Alur kecepetan, OOC! dll!**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_**(S)! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! I DON'T LIKE YOU BASH IN MY FANFIC!**

**-0o0-**

**/Flacsback\**

**VIXX dorm. 23.00 KST. 4 April 2013.**

"Saengil chukkaehamnida uri Jaehwan-ie ^^"—N.

"Saengil chukkae :] "—Leo.

"Happy Birthday bro! XD"—Ravi.

"Saengil chukkaehamnida Ken hyung ^^"—Hongbin.

"Saengil Chukkae! Ken hyung! \^o^/"—Hyuk.

"Gomawo semua ^^ aku terharu dengan kejutan ini :') " ujar Ken, mengusap mata nya untuk berakting terharu.

"Hohoho! Tidak ada Ken, VIXX pun tak kan jadi" seru N.

"Berlebihan hyung -_-"—Ken.

"Tapi itu benar, hyung '-' setelah kita melewati perjalanan yang panjang, akhir nya kita sudah mengeluarkan album" ujar Hongbin.

"Sudah! Sudah! Waktu nya kita makan!" seru Ravi, mengangkat gelas nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Cheers!" seru Hyuk.

"Selamat makan" ucap Leo pelan.

"Khahahaha! XD Jeongmal gomawo, VIXX-duel! ROVIX-duel! Jellyfish-duel!"

**SKIP**

**VIXX Dorm. 02.00 KST. 5 April 2013.**

Pesta terlewati dengan meriah. Hingga semua nya tertidur di ruang tengah. N tertidur di tangan Ravi, dengan Ravi yang tertidur dengan kepala terpaut oleh sofa. Hyuk memeluk pinggang Hongbin, sedangkan Hongbin hanya tertidur biasa. Leo? Hm, dia tidur dengan normal.

Ken terbangun, ia memegang kepala nya yang sedikit pusing. Matanya menangkap sekeliling, lalu tersenyum.

"Semoga kita masih bisa seperti ini…" desis Ken.

Tenggorokan yang kering membuat Ken harus berdiri untuk mengambil air minum.

"Haah… segarnya…" desah Ken. Mata nya menangkap kota di balik jendela. Indah, memang. Umur nya sekarang sudah 22 tahun (menurut umur Korea). Sudah berumur seperti itu, dia tetap tidak tertarik dengan pacaran. Walau hati nya sudah ada seseorang, namun ia sama sekali belum tertarik dengan hal pacaran. Cukup mereka menjalin pertemanan saja.

"Jaehwan?"

Panggilan pelan mengagetkan batin Ken, masalah nya, dia sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"A—a—ah… Leo hyung… kau mengagetkan ku -,- hyung bangun?" tanya Ken, dengan cengiran khas di wajah nya.

Leo tidak menjawab, ia memilih menuju dapur untuk meminum air. Ken hanya menghela nafas. Memang sudah terbiasa ia di perlakukan seperti itu, namun jika tidak ada perubahan, tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Saengil chukkae"

Ucapan Leo kembali membuat Ken terkaget, Ken menghadap ke belakang.

"N—nde hyung-ie, jeongmal gomawo…" balas Ken, pipi nya sedikit bersemu.

Tangan Leo seperti memerintahkan Ken untuk mendekati nya. Ken hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan dengan pelan, khawatir mengganggu member lain.

"Begini… aku ada hadiah untuk… mu…" ujar Leo, merogoh saku nya.

"E—eh…?"

"Ini, semoga kau suka" ucap Leo, menunjukkan kotak kecil.

"E—e—eh… h—hyung… g—gomawo…" balas Ken menunduk, sambil menerima hadiah yang diberikan Leo.

"Hm"

"Eh, hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ken, melihat Leo pergi menuju kamar.

"Tidur"

**BLAM**

Ken kembali menunduk, di genggamnya erat kotak pemberian Leo. Pipi nya benar-benar memanas. Hati nya bersorak. Sekarang dia ingin meloncat dari lantai paling atas demi mencurahkan kebahagian nya ini.

Ya, memang, Jung Taekwoon atau Leo, yang berada di hati nya.

Munafik jika dia tidak senang dengan pemberian Leo ini. Tapi, nyata nya dia sangat senang.

**Clek**

"K—kalung… perak…" desis Ken, menatap kalung itu dengan berbinar. Bandul nya hanya persegi panjang dengan dua krystal di tengah nya. Simple, namun indah.

Ken memeluk erat kalung tersebut, bandul nya terkena sinar lampu membuat nya semakin indah.

'_Jeongmal, jeongmal, gomawo, Taekwoon-ie hyung…'_

**-0o0-**

"Hooaam…."

"Jangan menguap saat sarapan, Ravi" tegur N.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, hyung =.= hari ini Sejun-sajangnim tidak memberi kita jadwal kan? Aku mau tidur =3=" ucap Ravi.

"Ya, tidak ada jadwal. Terserah kau mau ngapain hari ini. Hongbin, Hyuk, ada kegiatan hari ini yang ingin kalian lakukan?" tanya N, mungkin kedua maknae ini bisa memberi dia acara di hari ini.

"Kami akan jalan-jalan hyung!" seru Hyuk senang, Hongbin mengangguk membenar kan.

"Kencan? -.- Ravi, kapan kita terakhir kali kencan?" tanya N, dengan nada manja tentu nya. Uke kambuh :v.

"Febuari, hm? Hari ini aku mau tidur seharian hyung =.=" jawab Ravi.

"Huh -3- Ken, hari ini kau mau ngapa—Ken…?" panggil N, karena sedari tadi Ken tidak memakan makanan nya, hanya memandang kosong keluar sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ken!"

"Ah, ada apa hyung?" tanya Ken.

"Kau tidak tidur ya semalam? -_-a ah, apa kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya N balik.

Ken berpikir sebentar, "Seperti nya tidak, waeyo hyung?"

"Bagus! Kau mau berjalan-jalan dengan ku? Ravi tidak mau dengan ku -3-" keluh N, orang yang di bicarakan hanya mencibir.

"Oke! Kita ke game center hyung! Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana XD" seru Ken semangat.

"Ayo!"

"Aku ikut" ujar Leo, lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Eh? Kau mau ikut? Bagus lah, lebih banyak, lebih baik ^^"

"Bagus Leo hyung, kau ikut, aku tidak mau N hyung kencan dengan Ken =3=" keluh Ravi.

"YA! Siapa yang kencan dengan Ken! Sudah tau aku namjachingu mu -_-a aku dan Ken hanya berjalan-jalan kok ;.;" ucap N.

"Kalau begitu Ravi. Kita akan membelikan mu oleh-oleh :D kau mau oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Ken semangat.

"N hyung saja XD"

"YA!"

Ken tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil N dan Ravi. Sungguh, keadaan seperti ini akan sangat ia rindukan jika tidak menjadi idol lagi.

"Jaehwan"

"Nde?" balas Ken.

"Kau memakai nya?" tanya Leo, pelan.

Ken mengangguk pelan, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipi nya yang bersemu, lalu menunjuk rantai yang terlihat sedikit di leher nya.

"Eh? Leo hyung memberi Ken hyung hadiah?" tanya Hyuk, melihat interaksi Leo dan Ken secara tak sengaja.

"Oh ya, hanya Leo hyung yang tadi malam belum memberikan hadiah :o " ujar Hongbin.

"Apa yang diberikan Leo hyung, Ken hyung?" tanya Hyuk semangat, membuat N dan Ravi yang tengah berdebat teralih perhatian nya.

"Eh? Leo memberi Ken hadiah?" tanya N kaget, perkataan yang sama seperti Hyuk tadi.

Leo berdecih pelan, mengapa Hyuk harus melihat nya sih ;.; .

"B—bu—bukan apa-apa… hehehe…. ^^; " jawab Ken kikuk.

"Bohong ==" tunjukkan saja, hyung" elak Ravi.

"Lagi pula bukan apa-apa -3- nanti juga kalian tahu kok ^^" ujar Ken.

"Tapi kita mau tahu sekarang -,-"—Hyuk.

"Diam maknae! Lebih baik kau siap-siap dengan kencan mu itu" ucap Ken kesal.

"Ken hyung, jangan bersikap kasar kepada Hyuk -_-a nanti dia menangis…" ujar Hongbin.

"Hongbin hyung-ie, Ken hyung marah kepada ku ;.;" lapor Hyuk, tangan nya langsung memeluk Hongbin.

"Tenang Hyuk-ie, nanti aku marahi ^^; " hibur Hongbin.

"Cih, dasar pasangan aneh" cibir Ken.

"Jangan menghina orang lain jika kau belum punya namjachingu, Ken :p" ejek N.

"Aish, aku tidak tertarik dengan semacam begituan sekarang -_-a" elak Ken.

"Sama Leo hyung saja" ujar Ravi.

"Tidak mau" elak Leo.

"E—eh…?" Ken langsung menatap Leo.

"Tenang Ken, nanti ada yang lebih baik ^^" hibur N.

"Diam hyung -_- kau belum tahu aku" cibir Ken.

**SKIP**

"KITA AKAN JALAN-JALAN!" seru Ken dan N di pintu depan dorm.

"BERISIK!" teriak Ravi dari kamar nya (read : ruang pakaian)

"Leo hyung, kau sudah siap?" tanya Ken, melihat Leo keluar dari ruang pakaian.

"Nde" jawab Leo.

"Bagus! Ayo kita pergi!" seru N.

**BRAK**

Pintu di tutup dengan keras. Menyebabkan suara Ravi terdengar sampai luar, sedangkan pelaku nya hanya tertawa keras.

"Mengganggu Ravi itu salah satu hiburan" ucap Ken, menepuk-nepuk paha nya dengan keras.

"Sekali-kali menjahili nya ^^; Leo ayo, kita ke game center" ajak N, melihat Leo hanya melihat mereka berdua.

**-0o0-**

"YEAH! KENKEN PEMENANG NYA!" seru Ken, tangan nya dikepal keatas. Sedangkan lawan main nya, N, terduduk dengan kekalahan.

"Leo hyung, kau mau main?" tawar Ken, melihat Leo terus menatap salah satu permainan.

Leo tidak menjawab, namun N langsung menarik Leo ke salah satu permainan.

"Ayo Leo, kalau kau hanya menatap kita, kau sia-sia ikut dengan kita ^^" ujar N, tangan nya menarik lengan Leo. Sedangkan Ken berlari kecil mengikuti N dan Leo dari belakang.

"Eeh… kok basket… -3-a Leo hyung, kau mau bermain sendiri?" tanya Ken.

"Hm"—Leo.

**TRAK**

"Baru main sudah mencetak angka =="a Leo, kita tinggal sebentar nde ^^ aku dan Ken akan bermain yang lain" ujar N.

"Hm"—Leo.

"N hyung, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Leo hyung? =="a aku khawatir" ucap Ken.

"Cih, dasar aneh -_- ya sudah, kau bersama Leo, aku akan bermain sendiri -3- "—N.

Ken mengangguk dan berpisah dengan N. Kini, mereka hanya berdua. Ken hanya melihat Leo melempar bola basket ke ring. Dan hebat nya, setiap lemparan selalu masuk.

Hingga permainan berakhir.

"Wow, Leo hyung, kau mendapat skor tinggi!" seru Ken, tangan nya saling bertemu hingga membuat suara.

"Hm, apa ada permainan lain?" tanya Leo.

Ken mengedarkan pandangan, banyak orang di game center ini, dan tidak banyak game yang tidak di mainkan.

"Kita bermain mobil saja hyung ^^/ aku akan mengalahkan mu!" seru Ken, melihat game dengan stir mobil kosong.

"Hm"

"Ah, tapi tinggal 2 koin, hyung T.T sisa nya ada di N hyung" ujar Ken, menunjukkan 2 koin yang tersisa. Mengingat untuk bermain mobil bersama. Harus mempunya 4 koin.

"N hyung eoddiga?" tanya Leo.

"Molla, katanya bermain yang lain," jawab Ken, mengindikkan bahu nya, "kalau begitu pakai uang ku ya ^^ aku membawa uang, sedikit"

"Hm"

**SKIP**

"TIN! TIN! YAK! LEO HYUNG! JANGAN SUSUL AKU! OAO" pekik Ken.

"Berisik"—Leo.

"YEAH! AKU MENYUSUL HYUNG! XD"—Ken.

"Cih"—Leo.

"ANI! QAQ Leo hyung, kau menyusul ku lagi!"—Ken.

"Yeah! Ken menyusul lagi XD"—Ken.

"Tidak QAQ Leo hyung!"—Ken.

"TIDAK! QAQ Leo hyung, kau menang ;.; "—Ken.

"Kau berisik, Jaehwan" keluh Leo, bisa dipastikan para pengunjung game center ini mendengar teriakan tidak penting Ken.

"Hehehe… mianhae, Ken hanya ingin teriak ^^ Leo hyung, ayo kita cari N hyung!" ajak Ken.

**Triit~ Triit~**

"Eh? A—ah… N hyung?"

_**Subject : AYO BERNYANYI! XD**_

_**From : CHA_N hyung**_

_**Aku ada di tempat karaoke bersama Ravi ^^**_

_**Ternyata Ravi membututi kita =="a**_

_**Cepat datang nde ^^/**_

"Mwoya? =="a Leo hyung, N hyung menyuruh kita ke tempat karaoke" ujar Ken.

"Tapi, dimana tempat karaoke nya?" tanya Leo.

"E—eh… memang sih, aku juga baru pertama kali ke game center ini '-'a kita tanyakan saja ke pegawai nya ^^" jawab Ken.

"Agasshi, kau tahu di mana tempat karaoke di sini?" tanya Leo, melihat salah satu pegawai sedang mengambil koin yang berada di dalam mesin.

"Ah, ada di ujung sana, lurus saja ^^" jawab nya ramah.

"Khamsahamida—"

"Ayo Leo hyung! Kita susul N hyung XD/" seru Ken, menarik lengan Leo. Dan tanpa sadar memotong ucapan Leo.

"Haah…" Leo menghela nafas, sifat orang yang menarik nya ini memang seperti ini.

'_Tapi… biarlah seperti ini, jangan sampai aku membenci nya'_

**-0o0-**

"N HYUNG! RAVI! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU DI DEPAN UMUM OAO" murka Ken.

"M—mianhae, aku tadi sudah mencegah Ravi =="a"

Hey, bagaimana tidak marah, saat menemukan tempat karaoke nya. Malah di hadiahi kedua orang yang sedang berciuman -_-.

"Cih, mengganggu saja -_- bagaimana dengan kencan kalian?" tanya Ravi asal.

"H—ha—hah… ken—can…? Kami hanya bermain game?" jawab Ken, tanpa sadar dia gugup.

"Tanpa langsung, itu nama nya kencan -_- Leo, kau mau bernyanyi apa? ^^" tanya N.

"Tidak, aku mau makan" jawab Leo, melihat daftar isi makanan yang disediakan tempat ini.

"Huh -,- Ken, kau mau bernyanyi? Telinga ku panas saat mendengar Ravi bernyanyi tadi" ujar N.

"Mau! *o* sebentar"—Ken.

"2171!" seru Ken, beberapa menit kemudian setelah melihat daftar lagu.

"Baiklah, kita putar!"

"Count on me? Khakhakha XD semoga bisa hyung!" seru Ravi.

Ken tertawa sebentar, lalu mendengar nada yang sudah memasuki lirik, ia buru-buru memulai lagu nya.

"—_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea~ I'll sail the world to find you~_"

N dan Ravi tertawa, mendengar lagu yang di populerkan Bruno Mars ini di nyanyikan oleh Ken.

"_You can count on me like one, two, three~! I'll be there and I know when I need it~! I can count on you like four, three, two~! And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends~! Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh~!_ _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you~~~~~!_"

"Hebat, hebat! X'D kau sampai mengeluarkan air mata ku, Ken" puji N.

"Ya, air mata karena tertawa -_-" cibir Ken, tangan nya meletak kan mic di atas meja.

"Anda mendapatkan nilai 95!" seru Ravi, melihat layar menampilkan nilai dari nyanyian Ken tadi.

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu!"

"Eh…?"

**TBC**

***Hwang Se Jun, CEO JellyFish Entertainment**

***ROVIX, panggilan lambang VIXX**

Chapter ini menceritakan masa lalu, dimana hubungan Ken dan Leo meregang, tapi, masih setengah nya. R ciptakan moment nya dulu '-'9. Dan… memang, sebenar nya ulang tahun Ken bertepatan saat VIXX menjalankan syuting Plan V Diary. Namun R. tiadakan. Oh ya, ini Chap pendek dulu.. R. harus siap-siap ;.;

Btw, hari ini R. mudik, menjadikan tidak bisa uptude minggu depan. Maka dari itu, R. mengusahakan FanFic ini kelar di hari ini. And, R. akan menulis FanFic oneshoot selama mudik. Untuk sementara KEO, namun R. usahakan untuk membuat NAvi dan HyukBin.

Dan, judul tetap telah di tentukan. Yaitu, **Beginning**.

**Mind to Review? Call me R. not Author, Min or Mimin, dsb. Please.**

**.**

**Bandung, 6 Agustus 2013.**


End file.
